Godzilla: Reconquest
by Gojiratheking106
Summary: After the Earth is conquered by an extraterrestrial threat, humanity must fight back with the help of the remaining Earth kaiju.
1. Prologue

Ten years ago, an unknown alien race appeared in our atmosphere. Several goverments tried to make contact with their enormous ships via several means, but none of them were answered. Few days after their arrival, a new kaiju called Kamoebas appeared in Osaka, however it was stopped and put down by the Anti-Kaiju division of the JSDF before any considerable damage could be done. Another kaiju, named Ebirah, appeared off the coast of New Mexico but it was quickly slain by Godzilla himself.

It was soon revealed that the aliens sent those kaiju, not expecting the Earth to be prepared for them and having kaiju of their own. Because of this, the Niir'Lak Empire, as they called themselves, declared war on Earth. Their conventional army was launched to the Earth with walkers, hovercraft and blasters that looked straight out of a sci-fi film. However, the most worrysome part of their arsenal were their kaiju, almost all of them known foes of Godzilla and the Earth itself. Gigan, King Ghidorah and Orga were among them and they wanted revenge. At first it was thought they were being mind controlled but no, their actions were voluntary.

Humanity held off the attacks with the help of Earth kaiju and the use of some mechas. However, tragedy fell upon us. Two new hostile kaiju appeared in New York, one of them looked like the Devil himself, while the other looked like a less refined version of Kiryu. The new monsters were dubbed "Mechagodzilla" and "Destoroyah", and soon the Niir'Lak revealed the origin of Destoroyah. They had discovered prehistoric organisms on Tokyo Bay, one of the places they had conquered, and soon realized they were mutated by the Oxygen Destroyer used in 1954 against the first Godzilla and they were forming a new superorganism. They took them and made the beast obey them since its first stages, essentially creating a living superweapon.

Kiryu was dispatched to intercept them and Godzilla soon appeared to fight them. At first it seemed like the Earth pair was winning, but Mechagodzilla unleashed its true power and overwhelmed Kiryu, devastating half of Manhattan in the process. Even then, the hardest blow happened when Destoroyah evolved from his land form to his final form. Godzilla barely held his ground and was forced to use his spiral breath several times. By the end of the fight, Destoroyah fired a powerful energy beam from his chest, which collided with Godzilla's spiral breath causing an explosion the completely leveled New York. After the explosion, the only thing left was Destoroyah's limbless body and no sign of Godzilla whatsoever.

After that, the invaders started to conquer more and more terrain, defeating most human opposition and either killing or brainwashing most kaiju they found. Barely a year after the Battle of New York, humanity was defeated, our countries were turned into exploitation colonies or protectorates. The most powerful Earth kaiju like Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus have disappeared, and every supposed sighting of Godzilla has been confirmed to be just Zilla. However, Gezora's corpse has recently appeared on Queensland's coast, sparking a small bit of hope...

* * *

Here's my first story on this site! The story will be told from both the kaiju and the humans' perspective. Hope you like it, and please leave any review or comment you want, I'd really appreciate it :)


	2. Chapter 1

It had been such a long time since Zilla put a single foot on land he could barely remember how it felt to breathe air instead of the water of the trenches. The alien invaders had forced him to hide, he didn't want to be captured like Titanosaurus so many years ago, and they had looked for him ever since the invasion ended, sending everything they could to every single ocean. But he managed to stay hidden, unnoticed. Until now.

He had heard of Gezora's sudden death, and how the squid' corpse ended up washed ashore on Australia but it wasn't him. At first he thought of some kaiju like Titanosaurus or Manda, but it was impossible. Then he ended up thinking that maybe Godzilla was alive after all, and was prepared to return. That spark of hope was what made him become more active, destroying some of the Niir'lak's maritime transports and hovercrafts that got too close to the surface, and that was enough for the aliens to reinforce security and even send hunting parties. That amused him, the Fake Godzilla that attacked New York was now a major enemy of the extraterrestrial threat that defeated Godzilla!

Soon he saw the water was getting shallow, and put his feet on the sand. He stood up and his water rose above the sea. He took a deep breath, the gelid breeze of Bering getting inside his nose and filling his lungs. He then walked out of the water and into the sand. He felt the whole weight of his body on his thin, bird-like legs and grunted. Holding up 20,000 tons outside of the water was harder than he remembered.

He looked around him. A solitary island, in the middle of nowhere in the Bering sea, such a good place to hide. Especially after Infant Island's destruction. An enormous shadow then covered him, and the reptile looked up. He saw the shape of a moth, a huge one. Mothra. The insect then lowered her flying height and hovered in front of Zilla.

"I see you have received my message" The moth said.

"It's hard to ignore the voice of your fairies inside my head." Zilla answered, with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry for that, but it was the only way to communicate with you."

" What's the deal anyways?" Zilla asked. Mothra sighed

"I have heard of what you've been doing lately, attacking the Niir'lak. I think both of us want the same."

"To get those fuckers out of this planet."

Mothra looked slightly upset after that, but Zilla wasn't sure if it was because of his language or his interruption.

"Exactly. I don't know where Anguirus and Rodan are and I don't want to look for them, I fear if I knew where they are the aliens might capture me and force me to tell them, and I'm not good at resisting torture."

"And what can I do? I can't fight against another kaiju, I'd get beaten up"

"You _can_ " Mothra suddenly said. "But you don't want to. Because of that, I'm going to train you."

"You what?!" Zilla asked, caught completely out guard.

"I won't repeat myself. We will begin tomorrow. Until now, you can find a place to sleep." She answered, and as soon as she spoke she left the place, entering a volcano on the center of the island.

Zilla just stood there. How did she even think he, of all kaiju, could be of any use?

* * *

A/N:

New chapter! I know, it's pretty soon, but I have already written some and I'm just translating them from Spanish. The moment I run out of chapters I'll start uploading less frequently. Do note that the kaiju aren't truly speaking, it would be "translated" roars and body language, kind of like how in the films they can talk to eachother. Hope you like it!

Edit: I just noticed I marked dialogue by dashes, sorry about that :P


	3. Chapter 2

The inside of the volcano was dark, but her eyes were already used to it. Some moonlight entered through the crater, bathing the place with its silver rays. And Mothra was just there, resting and submerged on her thoughts and memories. That's all she had. Well, that and a giant iguana that looked like a dinosaur and sounded like Godzilla.

Godzilla... She remembered when they first met. Few years after her own rampage looking for her shobijin Godzilla attacked Japan. However, she knew his intentions were much less benign, attacking out of hatred, a hatred he never got rid off. She arrived to stop him and try to drive him away peacefully, but soon she had found herself fighting for her life against that giant dinosaur.

After Ghidorah's first arrival though, they were forced to cooperate. And she saw a much more complex being than just a dinosaur full of hatred. She saw pain, loss, revenge, sorrow. And loneliness. And so, even if she didn't approve of his views and ways, she ended up becoming a friend.

But the one she truly formed bonds with was Rodan. He was her best friend, almost like her brother. Biding farewell to him was the most painful. If insects could cry, she'd certainly done so. But that wouldn't stop her, she was the Godess of Peace, and she would fight until her last breath to kick out those strangers.

Suddenly, a roar echoed through her lair. A roar she hadn't heard for a long time. She flew out of the volcano and looked around. She heard it, she just knew it. The moth looked at the ocean, searching for any sign. She could've sworn she heard Godzilla's roar.

"Is something wrong?" She heard. She turned around and saw Zilla, laying down but with his head risen on her direction. A pair of red eyes stared at her, curious. She had to be strong, at least for now.

"Nothing, I just thought I've heard something familiar."

"What is that something?" The reptile asqued, still wanting to know.

"It's nothing you should care about. Go back to sleep, I need you in full condition tomorrow"

She heard Zilla growl, and she decided to return to her lair. Yes, it was him, she was sure. Godzilla was still alive, and they had to clean the Earth of enemies before he showed himself again

* * *

Zilla looked at Mothra leaving, and sighed. She didn't notice. He got up, and looked at the squashed corpses beneath him. Meganulas, they attacked appeared few minutes before. He had woken up because he heard the buzzes of the insects. At first he thought they were regular bugs, coming to close to his ears, but then he remembered that regular bugs don't live so up North.

They swarmed him as soon as he woke up, but after taking some down with his jaws and claws he finally decided to use his power breath. He had roared, and the air in front of him ignited in a huge flameball. The corpses of the bugs fell to the ground, some turned into ashes, and then Mothra came out. He barely had time to lay down, and he was surprised she didn't notice his nervousness.

But why were they there? Did Megaguirus find them? In that case, why didn't she attack by herself? No, they were probably just patrolling when they saw him. In that case, he probably shouldn't tell Mothra, he didn't want her to become too worried. He feared for her, the invasion was probably taking a toll on her, she seemed much more bitter than before the invasion.

But still, he was going to discover what was going on, one way or another.


	4. Chapter 3

The rotors of the chopper were cutting through the air right above his head. On his right hand was a music player with "The Trooper" on. Steve was slightly headbanging to the rhytm of the guitar as he watched the ground. He was sitting on the passenger's seats and the door was open, letting the wind come in and hit his face. Under him, the vast Amazon jungle, with the treetops blocking the rest of the jungle. It looked like they were fighting eachother, trying to one-up their neighbours by being taller and having more leafs than them. Kinda like humans, he thought.

Soon the tropical rainforest gave away to a clearing. The emerald-colored grassland bent to the power of the wind generated by the UH-72, and the ground started to get closer. Steve turned off the music just as another song was coming on and the helicopter landed. Suddenly, the ground started moving down, describing a clockwise movement and revealing an underground military complex with various levels. The Resistance.

Well, technically they were "United Nations' Self-Preservation Project", but no one really said it. After Godzilla was defeated, the UN quickly built three hidden military complexes on the Amazon forest, the Siberian tundra and the Congo rainforest, with the objective of fighting back given the chance in case an invasion happened. They housed half of the military poweress of what remained free of Alien control back then, including the Garuda, what was left of M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and the jewel of the crown, there in the Amazon: Kiryu. And that was why Steve was there.

Soon the platform reached the hangar section, full of various helicopters, jets and other aerial vehicles, just with a quick glance Steve could see various AH-64s and few Tigers. However, he soon had to divert his attention to the suited man walking towards him. He looked pretty tan, possibly of hispanic origin and he was middle-aged. Whoever that was, he seemed important, so Steve quickly saluted.

"No need for that, Anderson." The man told him. "I'm Morales, I'm the one running this whole place."

"Pleased to meet you. But sir, I want to ask you one question. What do you want me for?"

"Well, as you may know it has been rumoured that Godzilla could have survived the Battle of New York. If that is case, then Destoroyah might be alive too, and we know he's vulnerable to low temperatures. Kiryu has been almost repaired, however we don't have any pilot with your experience."

"So you want me to join you and pilot Kiryu"

"Exactly. Please, follow me, I'll lead you to your room"

* * *

A/N:

And here I introduce my first human character! Don't worry, I'll try to balance kaiju and human action. I know, it's a bit short but I'm really tired right now and I'm satisfied with this.

Also sorry for the late upload, summer just started and I turned pretty lazy for a few days...


	5. Chapter 4

He was running as fast as he could, the screams of terror echoing through the streets. He saw several policemen ordering people to evacuate orderly, or at least he guessed so. He didn't know Japanese. He then looked behind him, and what he saw terrified him, to say the least. Tokyo, once one of the biggest cities in the world and the heart of Japan, engulfed in flames. Then he heard it. A bone-chilling roar, so loud he had to cover his ears. The glass of the windows broke in thousands of sharp fragments that fell on him. Then another roar, almost as loud as the first one, came from in front of him. Jets, flying as fast as they could, arrived to the scene. He heard explosions and that terrible roar again.

Steve turned around, and he wished he hadn't done that. Standing right there, behind a building, the monster. It was almost 80 meters tall, its body covered in charcoal grey scales and equally dark keloid scars. The beast's eyes were bright yellow and full of rage, and his dorsal spines were the shape of maple leafs. The creatured roared again, as he hit the last jet with its tail, knocking it out of the air and causing it to crash against a building.

Steve tried to run again, but he couldn't. His legs didn't answer, he was anchored to the ground, and no one seemed to notice him. Soon he was alone, completely at the mercy of the monster, who had just picked up a train and was biting it in half. He then heard some engines and turned around. Some tanks had just arrived. The vehicles then shot their charges. Steve covered his ears and dropped to the ground, completely terrified. He wanted to scream, but not a single word came out of his mouth.

He looked up again, just to find out the Kaiju was looking at them. The monster's dorsal fins started to glow with a bright blue, and soon its mouth started to glow again. Then a blue beam, bright as the Sun itself came out of its mouth and hit the first tank, blowing it up. The beam then started moving to the left, blowing up the tanks one by one, and moving in Steve's direction. Then the beam hit him. He felt how the heat of the shot burned away his skin, then his muscles and finally his skeleton, leaving only a shadow behind.

Steve woke up, breathing heavily and looked around him. He was at the military base in Brazil, everything was fine. He sighed in relief and got up, got dressed and washed his face. He looked at the mirror, and noticed he was completely pale.

Steve then exited his room, and a Japanese man was waiting for him. Kyohei. He was an old friend of his, named after the paleontologist who discovered the first Godzilla back in 1954.

"Hi" was the only thing Steve could say.

"Nightmares with Gojira again, uh?" His friend said. Steve nodded and Kyohei shaked his head slowly "I thought you didn't have any of those anymore"

"Me too. This is the first one I've had in years"

Kyohei looked at him, thinking about something. He always had that face, it always looked like he was trying to decipher a mystery. "I think" He finally said "They're caused because of your proximity with Kiryu. The first nightmare was after you used that VR set to control it and Gojira entered your mind. Your brain must have assimilated his memories and is adapting them and reproducing them in your dreams."

Steve looked at him. His face showed interest, but his eyes said _"I've had enough after tonight"._ The Japanese cleared his throat.

"Anyways, Alina is at the canteen, she wanted to tell us something important"


	6. Chapter 5

Alina was taking her morning coffee on the canteen, waiting for Steve and Kyohei. It felt good knowing the group was back together after years. The last she had heard of Steve was at the end of the War, when he took on a civilian identity and went to London. The invaders were less strict than she had imagined, letting some of the entretainment business to continue working, bread and circus to the people to distract them from the fact that they were taking Earth's resources and sending humans to outer space to sell them as slaves.

She then saw both men entering the canteen and raised her hand, catching their attention. She drank what remained of her coffee and stared at them. Once they had sat down she smiled.

"Well, well, look who's here, Stevie boy!" She said, looking at Steve "What's wrong? Looks like you've seen a ghost"

Kyohei interrupted her with a cough and she looked at the Japanese man with a mix of annoyance and understanding. "Anyways, you heard the news?"

"What news?" Steve said, confused.

"I figured so." She said with a grin "It seems like the higher ups have been talking with... those little fairies..."

"Shobijin" Kyohei said, somewhat irritated.

"That's right! Thank you Kyo" She answered, noticing his irritation and enjoying every bit of it.

"And what are they planning exactly?" Steve asked, visibly curious

"Well, after Gezora appeared dead on Australia there's been some talk about attacking the alien base on Brasilia. That way, we'd give a little push to the people to start a revolution, since we don't have the men or the funds to defeat the invaders by ourselves. But even then, launching an assault on the base would be extremely risky, except if..."

"We had Mothra by our side" Steve said, connecting the dots.

"And it doesn't stop there!" Alina continued, visibly excited "I've been working for a while, trying to create a material capable of deflecting the Niir'Lak's blasters and so far, it looks like it's working."

"You're mocking me" Steve said in disbelief

"Why haven't I been informed of this until now?!" Kyohei added, somewhat in disbelief. She was telling him _now_?!

"Hey, I gotta keep the anticipation up" She said, with a mocking look.

* * *

Anguirus woke up inside his cave. The enormous reptile yawned and stretched, then got out, the sunlight hitting his face like a blinding punch, it was Dawn, and the air was still cool. He looked at the ocean, and saw a pod of whales in the horizon, but he wasn't interested in them. Instead, he turned around and moved towards the center of the island.

He arrived to the redwood forest pretty soon, the enormous trees towering above him, some measuring more than 100 meters. He reared upagainst a trunk of a tree and started munching the leafs of the tree, not unlike an ancient ground sloth would have done thousands of years ago, albeit in a much smaller scale.

Suddenly, he heard a strange noise, like a buzz and he smelled a very familiar scent. He quickly dropped down to his quadrupedal stance, barely avoiding a bladed slicer that instead got stuck on the trunk of the tree.

Then the aggressor landed. Towering over Anguirus, with a dark blue body and more machine than kaiju, there he was. Gigan.

"After looking for you for so long, I should've figured you'd be here" The cyborg said, with his metallic, almost artificial voice, and he clashed the cimitars he had for hands, sparks falling to the ground.

Anguirus growled, and ran straight towards him, lunging himself against Gigan, trying to bite his neck, but the extraterrestrial cyborg quickly dodged him and fired his laser beam, hitting Anguirus' neck. The mutated reptile roared in pain and quickly turned around, charging against his enemy.

However, as soon as he got close Gigan activated his abdominal buzzsaw and opened a deep cut in Anguirus' face. The blood sprayed everywhere and Anguirus tried to escape, but Gigan stabbed his side with his right hand's blade and stomped Anguirus' neck, pinning him down.

Anguirus trashed around, trying to escape. "You're not so powerful without your Godzilla friend, uh?" Gigan said, grinning. Anguirus roared in rage and almost got up, but he only caused Gigan's blade to make an even bigger wound. "If I were you I wouldn't do that" Suddenly, a small harpoon fired out of Gigan's blade, stabbing Anguirus' wound and administering some kind of sedative.

The last thing he saw were some wires lifting him up.

* * *

A/N : Well, it was about time I had some kaiju action in my kaiju fic, wasn't it? Also, thank you all so much for all the follows and favs, they may not be a lot but they mean a lot to me, especially considering how young this story is and how it's my first fic on here! Also sorry so much about all the typos on the first episodes, I just noticed them!

To answer the question of "Guest" on chapter 4, this fic is more or less its own continuity, and both Godzilla and Zilla are second gen (like every Godzilla in the sequels) and original respectively. None are juniors. Hope this left it clear!


	7. Timeline

Hi everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates, a combination of procrastination, lack of inspiration and school started have left me kinda dry. I have several key chapters in mind but I need to think of filler to develop the characters a bit and get from chapter A to chapter B. Even then, I made this time line with a bit of the "lore" of the story. I've been thinking to alternate story chapters with lore (For example, information about a kaiju), let me know what you think!

300 million years ago, Carboniferous period. Meganulons evolve along with several other giant insects. The first Mothras also appear, although if they're just evolved animals or something more is unclear. They're the first kaiju on Earth

250 million years ago, Permian period. Ghidorah first appears on Earth, causing the greatest mass extinction on Earth. He's stopped by the Primal Mothras and flees to space, however only one survives and 95% of all life is extinct.

250-66 million years ago, Mesozoic era. Dinosaurs, crocodiles, pterosaurs and mammals first appear, laying the foundations for future kaiju.

66 million years ago, an asteroid crashes against the Earth, wiping out most big animals. The only dinosaurs to survive are birds and a few theropods that will give rise to Godzilla's species among others. All Pterosaurs are wiped out save for Rodan ancestors. All crocodiles are wiped out save for Crocodilians and Anguirus' ancestors (Similar to Armadillosuchus). Ghidorah may have redirected the asteroid towards the planet in revenge.

200,000 years ago, modern humans first appear.

10,000 years ago, civilization starts. Some worship Mothra and the surviving Mesozoic reptiles as Gods.

1760 a.C., Industrial Revolution starts

1895, Marie Curie starts her research on radioactivity, setting into motion what will lead to modern kaiju

1905, Albert Einstein formulates the atomic theory

May 31st, 1944. Mayor Yasuaki Shindo and his garrison are trapped in an island, as several American soldiers start arriving to wipe them out. However, a Godzillasaurus appears, taking out several Americans before being badly injuried by a RPG. Shindo's men counterattack the confused Americans, winning the battle. That night they pay respects to the agonizing dinosaur and leave. The creature slowly recovers.

July 16th, 1945. The first nuclear weapon is detonated in New Mexico

August 6th, 1945. Hiroshima and Nagasaki are attacked with nuclear bombs.

1945-1954, several nuclear tests are performed in the Pacific. Rodan, Anguirus, Titanosaurus, etc. are all mutated while inside their eggs. The first Godzilla looses his mate and offspring during a test and is horribly mutated while still alive and conscious. The Godzillasaurus that saved Shindo is mutated in a similar way.

November 3rd, 1954. A fateful day, the first Godzilla attacks Tokyo and reduces it to a nuclear wasteland in revenge. Dr. Daisuke Serizawa uses his Oxygen Destroyer against the beast and dies in the process, leaving nothing behind. He's considered a national hero and a statue is built in his honor along Godzilla.

April 24th, 1955. A second Godzilla has a territorial fight against a now fully grown and mutated Anguirus in Osaka. The US and USSR put an end to nuclear tests, fearing new kaiju will rise and attack them. Soon the rest of nations with access to nuclear arsenal follow.

December 16th, 1956. A Meganulon swarm emerges in the village of Kitamatsu. Soon, a mutated Pterosaur arrives to hunt them. The beast is dubbed Rodan and it soon becomes obvious he's a global threat, as the kaiju is sighted in several places scattered all across the globe the same day.

July 30th, 1961. A Japanese-American team of scientists is sent to investigate a mysterious island affected by atomic bombs in an effort to find more kaiju. The team encounters the twin fairies Shobijin, and Clark Nelson, a member of the team, kidnaps them. Mothra reveals herself, rampaging through San Diego until she finds Nelson and the fairies. Upon retrieving them, she returns peacefully to Infant Island.

April 28th, 1963. Godzilla appears once again in the Japanese shore. Soon, Mothra arrives and battles the dinosaur. After a long battle, she drags him to the ocean and drops him there, marking Godzilla's first defeat.

December 22nd, 1963. The Atragon ship discovers the underwater ruins of an ancient civilization and awakes Manda, a giant dragon-like reptile.

June, 1968. The French government secretly tests underground nuclear weapons in French Polynesia.

December 20th, 1964. Ghidorah returns to Earth after millions of years. Nothing humans have can stop him, and it takes the unlikely alliance of Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra to defeat him.

July 19th, 1965. Ghidorah returns, this time with extraterrestrial invaders. The Aliens call themselves Xiliens, and use mind control to use Rodan and Godzilla along with Ghidorah to conquer the Earth. Tetsuo Torii discovers a frequency that breaks the mind control, and Godzilla and Rodan defeat Ghidorah once again, thwarting the invaders' plans.

February 17th, 1966. Godzilla and Mothra battle in Letchi Island, the hiding place of a terrorist group.

July 24th, 1971. After several years without any kaiju activity, Hedorah appears in a heavily polluted Japan. There, he fights Godzilla in a long battle where the dinosaur almost dies. The area is left a barren wasteland due to Godzilla's radiation and Hedorah's toxic waste. A group of young ecologists claim to have seen Godzilla fly. Governments over the world start pushing for green energy, fearing another Hedorah may appear.

March 12th, 1972. Ghidorah returns to Earth, looking for revenge, along with the cyborg kaiju Gigan. Godzilla emerges from the ocean and battles the two aliens in South Africa. Godzilla is quickly overwhelmed and almost defeated, until to everyone's surprise, Anguirus and Rodan arrive and help him battle the duo.

March 17th, 1973. Megalon emerges from underground, his origins unknown but possibly extraterrestrial. Gigan soon arrives from space, and both monsters attack several cities across the Mediterranean. Godzilla and Anguirus arrive and battle them, forcing the cyborgs to retreat.

October 1st, 1975. Titanosaurus reveals himself to humanity, emerging in Osaka. Godzilla battles him in a territorial dispute, and the mutated Spinosaur looses the battle.

November 3rd, 1984. After almost a decade without kaiju incidents and 30 years after the first Godzilla's attack, Godzilla emerges in Tokyo bay. At first it's thought he's looking for radiation to feed on, but soon it becomes apparent he's attacking out of rage. He devastates Tokyo, to a level never seen since 1954. It's soon discovered Pakistan had been doing nuclear tests in secret, violating the 1955 accord and enraging Godzilla. Japan reveals its Super X project as it uses the ship to drive away and temporarily defeat the monster.

August 15th, 1986. Erika Shiragami is killed during a terrorist attack in Saudi Arabia's Institute of Biotechnology. Her father, Genshiro, is completely stricken with grief and beings working on a project to mix her DNA with Godzilla's to inject it in a rose.

August 16th, 1989. Godzilla emerges again, and at the same time Shiragami's rose mutates into Biollante. After a brief battle against Super X2, Godzilla makes landfall, where he battles the plant monster. However, he's infected by anti-nuclear bacteria and enters hibernation shortly after the battle.

May 7th, 1991. Ghidorah returns once again and battles Godzilla. The dinosaur doesn't have allies this time and is quickly beaten by Ghidorah. The three-headed dragon, thinking Godzilla is dead, leaves and continues his rampage.

May 9th, 1991. Godzilla wakes up, only to find that Ghidorah has beaten his allies one by one. They fight again, but Godzilla uses his atomic pulse for the first time, prompting Ghidorah to flee. He later rampages through Tokyo, searching for nuclear energy, where he meets Shindo again. After a long, sorrowful stare exchange Godzilla kills the human with his atomic breath.

December 26th, 1991. The USSR collapses, ending the menace of a nuclear war and the rise of new mutant kaiju

December 12th, 1992. Battra awakes and battles Godzilla in Yokohama. Mothra soon arrives, and is forced to help Battra, as the Dark Moth has to destroy an asteroid heading towards Earth. After a long battle, both insects carry Godzilla away and throw him into the ocean. Battra flies into space to stop the meteor.

December 11th, 1993. The Japanese government reveals the Garuda, created in cooperation with the UN. It's dispatched against Rodan, but the ship is quickly defeated and the monster attacks Kyoto in retaliation.

December 11th, 1994. A year after operation Garuda failed, the UN reveals M.O.G.U.E.R.A., humanity's first true mecha. At that very time, Spacegodzilla appears on Earth, his origins probably from Godzilla DNA on Battra's wings. The clone battles and defeats Godzilla, but is killed later on in Rio de Janeiro, thanks to the combined might of Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. The mecha is destroyed during the fight.

September 24th, 1995. The first Godzilla's bones are recovered and Kiryu's construction begins.

July 11th, 1998. Zilla appears in New York, terrorizing the city as the US suffers their first kaiju attack in decades. At first he's mistaken for Godzilla, and after a series of traps and chases Zilla is trapped in the Brooklyn Bridge, where a Super X unit attacks him. The bridge collapses with the iguana on it, and the kaiju flees. The US rejoices, claiming to have killed Godzilla. Japanese remain skeptic.

August 18th, 1999. Proving Americans wrong, Godzilla emerges in Tokyo and attacks the city, in yet another of his revenge attacks. At the same time, an Unidentified Object enters the atmosphere and lands in Siberia, possibly an asteroid. A new kaiju rises from the impact zone, dubbed Orga, and begins his rampage. Anguirus goes there and fights it, but ends up overpowered by the new kaiju. Godzilla soon arrives to help his ally and battles Orga, blowing him up when the alien tried to swallow him like a snake.

March 16th, 2000. A new Meganulon swarm appears in Berlin, this time in greater numbers than the one from 1956 and revealing to have a flying caste dubbed Meganulas. Rodan goes there to prey on the insects, being their natural predator. However, a queen reveals herself, Megaguirus. She's almost as big as Rodan and quickly defeats him, ambushing him while feeding. Godzilla soon intervenes and fights her, defeating her. Megaguirus escapes before Godzilla delivers the killing blow.

October 31st, 2001. Godzilla rampages again, this time in Vancouver. Ghidorah returns to Earth once again, attacking Riad, but quickly diverts Canada, looking for Godzilla. The dinosaur also heads towards Ghidorah, and both clash in Yokohama. Ghidorah has the upper hand until Anguirus and Mothra appear to assist Godzilla, defeating the space dragon once again after a long battle.

February 14th, 2002. Kiryu is revealed to the world, just in time to engage Godzilla in Osaka. However, Godzilla's roar causes the original Godzilla to take over Kiryu and go rogue.

December 30th, 2003. Godzilla attacks again, and a newly repaired Kiryu is deployed to engage Godzilla, piloted by the UN team of Steve Anderson, Kyohei Takashima and Alina Ivanov. The mission is a success, marking Godzilla's first defeat in human hands for decades.

March 4th, 2004. A terrorist group called Red Bamboo starts emitting several ultrafrequency sounds, causing several kaiju all over the world to go on several rampages all across the world. The Earth's governments, caught in surprise, desperately deploy the Gotengo, several Super X, the Garuda and Kiryu to try and contain the outbreak. Godzilla and Mothra soon arrive, helping defeat the monsters one by one. Red Bamboo's leaders are killed by Mothra. In the middle of the confusion, Gigan and Ghidorah return to Earth to take advantage of the chaos, and are defeated by Mothra, Godzilla and the Gotengo. The event is dubbed The Final Wars.

May 16th, 2014. Ten years after The Final Wars, the Niir'Lak appear and the Great War begins.

April 1st, 2015. The Battle of New York. Destoroyah and Mechagodzilla are deployed in NY, Godzilla and Kiryu come to contain them. Kiryu is badly damaged by Mechagodzilla and both Destoroyah and Godzilla go missing after their most powerful beams lock and explode. The city is left a barren wasteland.

November 3rd, 2015. Several months after New York, the extraterrestrial threat conquers the Earth. Humans are sold as slaves to the rest of their Empire or are used to drain the Earth's resources. Several Earth kaiju are put under mind control. Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus disappear. Zilla starts attacking alien hovercraft and ships that transport goods across the ocean. Some pockets of UN resistance are scattered across the remote areas of the world with three main bases and engage in guerrilla warfare.

June 6th, 2018. Gezora's dead body appears in Australia, with high radiation levels and bite marks. The Reconquest begins.


	8. Chapter 6

Alina smiled as she picked up the blaster they had designed from stolen alien tech. They had adapted the weapon to make it resemble a human firearm so they could use it, this particular one resembling a M4. She looked to her side, as hundreds of people, scientists and military alike, watched her behind a glass panel, then she put on her protective goggles. In front of her, a large piece of metal, not unlike the one used to make helicopters.

She rose the gun, aimed and pulled the trigger. A plasma projectile flew off the machine's cannon and cut through the air faster than sound itself, then impacted against its target. But instead of burning it, the bolt bounced off, hitting the ceiling. Alina sighed and felt her muscles relax, relieved that the bolt didn't hit her after bouncing.

The audience was left in a silent shock for a moment, then got up and loudly cheered, with joy and hope they hadn't felt for years. Alina took of her goggles and put down her weapon as the panel lowered, connecting both rooms and letting an enormous flood of people to come in and congratulate her, but everyone quickly silenced as Director Morales started to speak.

"As you can see." He said, after a loud cough "our team of scientists has found a way to create working reflector shields to protect our vehicles from extraterrestrial weaponry, allowing us to perform attacks without the risk of destruction at the first hit."

Alina stepped up, putting herself besides the Hispanic man and smiled "This shield, or force field if you want, is deployed by creating a plasma barrier in the are being attacked. The barrier is temporary and only works in the affected area thanks to sensors. So far it only works for large objects, however we're working on a version for soldiers. However, if hit too many times by an energy weapon powerful enough, say anti aircraft lasers or kaiju beams, the shield will destabilize and stop working."

"Even then" Morales continued "This will bring us an advantage against them. They don't know we have this technology, so we can attack and score our first victory in years!"

The rest of the base cheered, and Alina could see Steve and Kyohei nodding with a smile in their face. They were going to take the Earth back.

* * *

Steve was looking at Kiryu, its enormous head right in front of him. He then looked down, staring at his beer with a smile on his face. He then felt something hitting his back, and hard. He grunted a bit and looked back, seeing Alina with a grin on his face.

"What are you doin' here?" She asked, leaning on the railing that kept them from plummeting into Kiryu's feet. "There aren't parties here that often you know"

Steve smiled a bit, still staring at the cyborg "You think I don't know? The fact that I'm holding alcohol is a pure miracle" He slowly shook his head and look at Kiryu's amber eyes. "Wanted to visit him"

"Been quite a while since you piloted the Dragon uh?"

"Since '15, yeah" He said before taking a sip "Those visions... from when my mind connected with his..."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Your screams were disturbing." Alina said, her smile completely disappearing from her face.

"What if I told you those visions are coming back? When I sleep?" He asked, raising his head and staring at his friend

Alina opened her eyes as widely as humanely possible, but quickly cleared her throat and regained a neutral expression. "Look, I don't know much about psychology. Or biology in general, there's a reason I studied Physics, but the last thing you want" She said, grabbing his arm "Is to let that consume you when it shouldn't. So finish that drink and come with the rest of us" She said, pulling him towards the celebration.

Steve laughed and feigned resistance before walking along her to the party, not before looking back at Kiryu. While staring at the machine, he felt he could hear the original Godzilla's roar in the distance, but quickly dismissed it. Alina was right, it was time to celebrate for a new future.

* * *

A/N: Long time without uploading, I know. I've been thinking how to implement the idea of force fields, both story-wise (at first I was thinking of Alina simply showing it off to Kyohei and Steve but decided against it) and lore-wise. Believe it or not this is all grounded in real life science, I've done my research (I know, why am I doing research for a Godzilla fan fic. What can I say, I'm a science fan). Hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 7

The cold waters of Bering soaked his body, as the waves crashed against his dorsal plates. The reptile grunted as he looked up. Mothra wasn't kidding with the training, as soon as he had left his guard down the moth rammed his sides so fast she could've broken his ribs. He then saw a bright, green light soaring above the coean, looked like hovercraft. Suddenly, something zoomed across the sky at a speed barely below supersonic, throwing him off guard. For what he could see, it was completely black, with some iron-like shines.

Zilla bellowed, curious, and started following them as fast as he could, which wasn't much slower. The kaiju rose his head above the water like a crocodile, keeping track of the ufos, until he finally recognized the dark figure, now seeing its red fins. Gigan, with something hanging from his body from some wires. The iguana kept swimming, the freezing waters of the North Pole soon becoming much milder, until they reached the waters of California. There, he saw the alien convoy slowing down, and so did he along with sinking under water.

The extraterrestrials stopped by the Los Angeles coast almost four hours after Zilla had first spotted them, still completely at night. Zilla saw them enter some kind of base where Huntington used to stand, the bay now enclosed with a laser perimeter and guarded by laser turrets. He then saw what they were transporting: Anguirus. The crocodile's body seemed limp, but still breathing. Gigan dropped him on a plataform, that started to lower itself like an elevator.

Zilla swam closer, trying to get a better look, but he got too close. The barrier hit him, setting off an alarm and illuminating the area. Zilla roared in pain, and felt two laser blasts barely passing by his side. He had to get out of there, and fast.

The iguana quickly turned around and started to swim away, when he felt something biting his tail and pulling. He grunted in surprise and turned around, and what welcomed him was a quick slash of some claws to the face. He yelped in surprise and clawed back, still not seeing his attacker. Then, a light hit the kaiju, and he saw his opponent. Titanosarus, brainwashed by the aliens. The Spinosaurid quickly lunged and bit Zilla's neck, dragging both of them to the ocean floor. Zilla managed to claw Titanosaurus' neck, forcing him to free him and pounced in revenge, biting his adversary's snout.

They both thrased around the ocean floor, one trying to escape and the other one biting harder, simming up and down and even in circles. Titanosaurus then stabbed Zilla's neck with his claws, causing the iguana to roar in pain and free him, then pushed him against the sandy ground. With a quick burst upwards, the dinosaur landed on Zilla, and bit the back of his neck. Zilla roared and shook around, trying to get Titanosaurus off him with no results.

Desperate, he firmly put his feet on the ground on a squatting position, and pushed upwards and all the strength he could muster. He then quickly turned around, with Titanosaurus barely clinging on his back and bit his neck, holding the orange dinosaur firmly until they breached. He had his back turned towards the base, and predictably the turrets aimed at him, however as soon as they opened fire he turned around, causing the laser bolts to hit Titanosaurus instead. The spinosaur roared in pain as the steam hid them. When it disappeared, Zilla was gone and Titanosaurus was floating unconscious in the sea.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, another long radio silence, studies are being pretty hard this three months. Anyways, more kaiju action and without any dialogue this time! I'll still keep it, but yeah don't expect much conversation during fights, trying to keep it "animalistic" in that department. This week I'll get some lore info on Rodan!

A/N 2: Ok crap this should have been published on Wednesday, not today. Oh well, enjoy this and Rodan's profile I guess!


	10. Rodan

**NAME:** Rodan

 **TYPE:** Modern, mutated pterosaur

Rodan was one of the first kaiju to appear, merely two years after the original Godzilla's attack and a year after the current Godzilla appeared. He appears to be a species of Pterosaur whose ancestors survived the extinction event and evolved until our days, some colonies have already been discovered on several Pacific islands. Although descended from Pterosaurs like Pteranodon, his species evolved convergently with birds of prey to hunt aerial creatures, more specifically Meganulas. This has made them rely more on their legs, making them much stronger than other Pterosaurs and having a somewhat reduced head.

However, Rodan's mutations took his similarities up to eleven. His legs became much stronger, to the point of being able to perfectly stand on two legs and growing an opposable hallux which he uses to grab and subdue enemies like a raptor would. The mutations also mutated his genome and awakened a sleeping gene that caused him to grow teeth, unlike any Pterosaur from the late Cretaceous onwards.

With a wingspan of 250 meters and a mass of 16,000 tons, his mere flight is capable of leveling an entire city due to the wind generated by his body being kept above the ground. However, his size is not a detriment to his speed, as he's easily one of the, if not the, fastest kaiju on the planet, reaching speeds of Mach 3,5. This makes him a global threat and capable of moving from Monster Island to any location on the planet if needed.

Unlike most of the powerful kaiju, he doesn't have any ranged attacks per se, having to rely on melee to battle. This isn't a problem however, since his speed and agility allow him to easily get close to his enemies. In battle he uses his talons to pin his enemies down and attack them with his beak, not unlike a falcon, and if he gains enough speed he can use his wings as blades, damaging other kaiju like Gigan's hooks or even cutting off limbs. He can also use his armored chest spikes to attack.

The Pterosaur seems to have a close bond with Mothra, possibly due to being his only flighted ally. They have been known to cooperate in battles and fly together in what can be described as racing. It's known Rodan's species is a social one that forms bonds with other members of their area along with monogamous pairings, so it is possible the pterosaur has taken Mothra as part of his flock. He also has an alliance with Godzilla and Anguirus, even though the first time he was spotted interacting with the former was in a territorial battle. He's a natural enemy of Megaguirus and her Meganulon and Meganulas, having fought them many times in the past. Only time will tell if he will ever kill the dragonfly queen.


	11. Chapter 8

Zilla panted heavily, as he put a foot on the shore. He had been swimming at full speed from California back to Bering, and he was exhausted. The reptile collapsed, the temperate rays of the summer Arctic Sun hitting his scales while greenish red blood soaked the sand under him. He couldn't believe it, did he seriously defeat Titanosaurus?

"You're finally back" A feminine voice asked. He opened one of his eyes and looked up. Flying right above his head, Mothra was staring at him,the sunlight barely passing through her colorful wings, making her look almost like a divine entity, which she probably was anyway. Zilla growled and looked away, covering his face with his tail like a cat.

Suddenly, a wave of pain came from his wounds, causing him to shriek in rage. What did just happen, were they getting attacked? "If you stopped moving" Mothra said "I might be able to patch your wounds"

The insect was standing on top of him, her long and sharp legs gracefully keeping her balanced. From her mandible a stream of silk was pouring out, acting as bandages. "You can...?"

"Use my silk as an imago? Yeah, although I don't really use it in battle." She then tapped his body a bit and took off "Well, this should do the job. You shouldn't move much, unless you have some crazy regenerative power."

"Like the other 'Zilla?" He answered, with a slight smile. He saw her eyes loose a bit of their light, and instantly regret his decision

"Yeah, although it didn't save him last time..."

Zilla gulped a bit. He shouldn't ask, but the curiosity was burning him. "What was the deal between you two anyways? You've tried to kill each other several times, but now you look sad"

Mothra looked at him, somewhat angered "I never tried to kill him! We fought because of our different views in humanity. He was incapable of seeing them as anything good, and knowing his past I can understand..."

"Because he was mutated? We all were, yet you don't see any of us rampaging around, at least not out of revenge" Zilla replied, not knowing Godzilla's past.

"Because you were born like that" Mothra explained "He was an adult dinosaur with a nest, when the bomb erased his entire island from existance and mutated him. It's a miracle he even survived"

Zilla opened his eyes, completely shocked. "I... I didn't know that"

"Few kaiju know." Mothra said "He's only told Anguirus, Rodan and me." She looked down, remembering the old days when the four were still together. She was the odd one out, a natural kaiju with a liking for humans. And fairies.

"Anyway, I was going to suggest a training session, but you'd better rest. Looks like you had your practice tonight."

Ha ha, really funny. Zilla wanted to object, but he felt too tired for even that, and slowly felt himself falling asleep.

* * *

Yeah I'm back, I refuse to give up on this :P. Sorry for the wait y'all. That and the fact that this was a short chapter, didn't realize it until I uploaded.


	12. Zilla

**NAME:** Zilla

 **TYPE:** Mutated marine iguana

A result of French nuclear tests in Polynesia, Zilla has perhaps one of the most unique stories of a modern kaiju. In 1968, the French government started testing nuclear weaponry in secret, violating the 1955 Anti-Nuclear Accord, believing that the lack of reptile biodiversity would prevent any kaiju from being created. However, they were proven wrong when a colony of introduced iguanas of unknown origin was caught in the blast, leaving one egg behind that was mutated during embryonic development.

Unlike other kaiju, the hatchling took a longer time to grow, completely opposite to the rapid growing of other kaiju like Anguirus, possibly due to eating fish instead of radioactive material. By 1998, Zilla was fully grown and left his native island chain to look for a new territory, which he found in the US Atlantic Coast. He came to shore in New York, being mistaken by Godzilla by the citizens and the military. Despite being a weaker kaiju, the lack of experience of the American army meant that he stayed in the city for three full days, avoiding numerous traps and outsmarting the military until he was lured into the Brooklyn Bridge and shot down by three Super X units, which have been mass produced since 1990. Afterwards he's seen as a pretty passive kaiju, rarely coming ashore. During the Final War event he attacked Sydney, where he was swiftly defeated by Godzilla.

Despite being an iguana, the mutations made him resemble a theropod dinosaur, even to the point of becoming a carnivore instead of being herbivorous like regular iguanas. With a weight of 20,000 tons and a height of 80 meters, he's surprisingly fast, being able to run at speeds of over 500 km/h and swim at the speed of sound. He's also an excellent jumper, unlike most land-based kaiju that cannot jump at all. Among his stranger abilities are that of burrowing, despite not being related to any fossorial animal at all, and he can also emit a flammable gas that, when in contact with air will ignite into a fireball.

Like most kaiju he isn't terribly social, preferring to spend his days swimming in the ocean by himself. However, he's not very territorial, willingly sharing his territory with other ocean kaiju like Titanosaurus or even Godzilla himself, always keeping his distance to avoid conflict.


End file.
